Requiem
by Simmering-Tofu
Summary: A body is found inside a piano. When Hinata sees a letter that says she’s next, she must find the killer before it’s too late. Luckily, she has a klutzy detective to help her out! Love-deception-piano-death. Naruhina. AU
1. Prelude

------------

_Prelude_

_------------  
_

Ino giggled as she sipped her frappe, relishing the taste and the sight of the most handsome hunk on a stool in front of them.

"He's Uchiha Sasuke, the piano prodigy who graduated from our academy last year." Sakura said, poking Ino's arm as she whispered not-so-quietly.

"Shouldn't he be in France performing concerts or something?" Ino giggled, "what's he doing in lil ol' Mudemy?"

Mudemy was the nickname of one of the most prodigious music academies in the whole world. Getting into the academy was hard, only a handful could get into this fine academy. Being successful after graduating was another story. Almost all of the graduates became successful professionals.

Uchiha Sasuke was no exception. Born from a musical family, fate seemed to have blessed him with intelligence, exceptional ability to play the piano and good looks.

"Haven't you heard?!" Sakura exclaimed, causing a few customers to look at in the direction of the two girls. "He's here because of his debut concert. He's looking for a partner in his fourth piece! It is a duet, and what better place to find his partner than his old academy where all the talented are gathered!"

"A trip to France, a gorgeous guy sitting close to you while playing the piano…. WHERE DO I SIGN UP?!" yelled Ino.

:x:

Several days later Sakura and Ino jumped up and down nervously as they waited for their turn to audition.

"Do you really think we will have a chance?" Ino said as she scrutinized her fellow rivals. All of them winners of various piano competitions, just sitting next to them made Ino feel as small as an ant.

"Relax, we will do fine." Sakura encouraged. "Let's do our best, okay?" Sakura held out her pinky.

"Okay," Ino promised hooking her pinky on.

"Contestant No.45 please come into the auditorium.

"Best of luck," Ino called out after Sakura as left her seat and headed into the smoke-free auditorium. Sakura waved back in response.

Inside, as Sakura walked down the steps to the centre where the grand piano stood, she stared panicking.

_I can't do this!_

As she reached the last step, she looked up to see Uchiha Sasuke in all his glory sitting behind a table.

"The name's Sakura is it?"

Sakura made a muffling noise.

"Play anything you want, show off your best skills. You will be notified by tomorrow if you are in the call-backs."

Sakura nodded nervously.

"When you're ready." Sasuke said formally.

Sakura took a deep breath and began to play.

"How was it?" Ino asked as she high-fived Sakura on the palm.

"It was awesome," Sakura said with a grin on her face, "I'll definitely be in the call-backs for tomorrow." Sakura's faced suddenly went sombre. "You better step up a notch if you have any hopes of beating me."

Ino seemed to sense the seriousness in her voice and hardened her tone in turn, "I will not loose to you, Sakura."

"No. 52, please go to the auditorium."

Ino left her seat and entered the auditorium; no words of encouragement left Sakura's mouth.

Ino walked slowly down the steps, savoring Uchiha Sasuke's full attention on her.

"The name's Ino," she said confidently. She took a moment to admire the Uchiha's choice of attire. It was a cream colored collar shirt that was classical yet stylish.

Sasuke took a moment to readjust his seat before beckoning her to the piano.

"When you are ready," he said.

Ino picked her favorite piece, _Blumenlied _by _Lange_. It was probably simple compared to all the other complex pieces others have played. But she knew she could never win in the technique department, but she could make up for what she lost in her showmanship section.

Her fingers lightly touching the piano keys, she commenced playing.

Ino thought she was flying as she played the piece, each note, a brush stroke of a masterpiece.

_A flower happily swayed in the breeze peacefully, however without warning a storm brew, the wind blew relentlessly, merciless trying to rob the flower of its beauty. However as abruptly as the storm started, it ended. The flower was peaceful blowing in a soft breeze. In the final movement; the sun came out vibrantly through the clouds giving life to the flower. Dew drops slid from its petals and onto the moist ground._..

When the piece ended, Ino heard Sasuke clear his throat. "Thank you," he said emotionlessly. "Callbacks are on tomorrow at three."

"So how did it go?" Sakura said, sipping her frappe while sucking her cheeks simultaneously; she had to look good by the time Sasuke picked her for his partner!

"Wonderful," Ino said to Sakura dreamily. "He told me the call-backs were on tomorrow at three."

"He said what?!" Sakura exclaimed. "Are you sure you didn't imagine he said that?"

Ino absent-mindedly stirred salt into her coffee, "maybe…"

She was too infused to notice Sakura's eyes darting left and right. Measuring, calculating and planning.

:x:

"My name's not there!" the girl screamed before collapsing onto the floor sobbing.

"That's too bad, now move out of the way, loser." a high-heeled leather boot kicked at the direction of the girl. It would have connected to her head if the sobbing girl was kicked aside by mobs of swarming hopefuls. Most were disappointed their shoulders sagged dejectedly as they realized their names were not on the list.

High-heeled leather boots smiled as she saw her name at the top of the list. Obviously it meant that she was the first one she picked. She picked her cigarette out of her mouth and dragged it along the list, they didn't need to know if they got in or not. They weren't going to get picked anyways, Uchiha Sasuke was definitely going to choose her!

_As expected of Sasuke-sama._

Uchiha Sasuke infamous for his looks and piano skills was also renowned for one more thing. And that was his brutality. Within the 128 that auditioned only 4 remained.

"MeReow" Ino pretended to be a cat swiping her paws at Sakura as she gestured to the red head who had stubbed her cigarette on the call backs list. "That is what I call a first-class bitch. It's a good thing we looked at the list before-hand or we would have never known we had got in."

Sakura nodded, "Her name's Karin, a senior, like us. She's been overseas until this year. I heard she won many competitions overseas and is really good. She has a good chance in becoming Sasuke's duet partner… You know I wouldn't mind if either of us got the part, but I would hate it if she's the one who won. Just look at her…" She half hid behind Ino.

Karin at that moment looked over in the two girls' direction. When she caught the girls staring at her she made the rudest gesture she could with her hands. Ino gasped and indignantly began striding over to the girl.

"Stop," Sakura said, dragging Ino's arm in the opposite direction. "Let's settle this in the auditions."

Ino lifted her nose haughtily and huffed. Then she turned to Sakura, "Fine, but we HAVE to beat her."

Sakura turned back to look at the red-head.

_She better not wreck my performance._

:x:

"Here's to getting into the finals!" Ino and Sakura clinked their mugs of beer. They were in their favourite bar, Tanuki.

"Hey… Isn't that Karin?!" Sakura said, squinting at a red-head a few tables away.

"Why it is!" Ino shouted. "KARIN! GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"What are you doing?" Sakura screamed at her blonde friend. "Don't tell me you plan to sabotage her chance of winning by giving her a hangover!"

"Hmmmm," Ino thought. "As a matter of fact. I think I shall do that. Ne, Sakura." Ino's eyes glinted evilly as she concocted a plan for revenge. "Help me do this."

"I still don't feel right doing this," Sakura moaned. The red head hung limply between her and Ino's shoulder.

"It's not like we are going to kill her or something. We're just booking a room for her in a far, far away hotel…"

"And leaving her there so she won't be able to make it to the exam." Sakura finished glumly for her.

"I'm a genius!" Ino proclaimed. "But who would have thought that Karin would oh-so-foolishly oblige and binge drinking?" Ino whistled. "She chugged it down like water!"

Sakura was about to reply when they stepped inside the hotel. "We booked a room reserved under the name Karin?"

"What is her last name?" the receptionist asked politely, though it was early in the morning and she was getting tired.

"Ria," Sakura said, thinking back to when she impersonated Karin.

"Ah yes," the receptionist said politely. "Your room is the penthouse 568. Enjoy your stay."

As the three girls reached the elevator Ino asked Sakura, "why did you choose the penthouse?"

Sakura grinned evilly. "If she were to wake up early we would not want her to have sufficient money to pay for the penthouse and travel all the way back to Mudemy."

Ino smirked back at Sakura as she inserted the key into the key-hole revealing a luxurious living area. "Why, how fast you are learning my dear Sakura."

:x:

Sunlight streamed into a window, inside laid a figure snoring as comfortably as they could be on the floor in their own vomit.

Slowly, the figure aroused from its slumber, Karin blinked the last traces of sleep from her dropping eyes. She wasn't so comfortable anymore. As she tried to sit up a searing pain forced her back down again. Karin groaned as she licked her dry lips. Which wasn't a particularly wise thing to do as it still had the taste of vomit on it.

Yes, a classic hangover. Karin forced herself to sit up and crawl to the bathroom. She needed to take a shower. As she turned the faucet on water drenched her clothes, but she didn't care, all she cared about was getting the smell off… She lifted her face to the nozzle, the water was calming and soothing, like music.

Music….

Karin shrieked. Without even bothering to dry herself, she ran out of the hotel room.

"Excuse me Miss Ria! Miss Ria!" The receptionist called as she hailed after Karin who was running down the hotel steps.

"What?!" Karin hissed. She was late!

"You have to pay for you hotel fee." the receptionist said, shrinking back from the smell.

"How much is it?" Karin said, impatiently tipping out all the cash in her pocket. Perhaps that was an overstatement. To rephrase, Karin took out a single coin out of her pocket. The receptionist frowned at Karin. Karin had the grace to blush, she must have looked like a mad women there and then. She wrote her account number details to the receptionist ensuring, that her Swiss bank account was authentic and ran out of the hotel without a single look back.

Karin had no idea what time it was. It occurred to her that she should have asked the receptionist, but she was too hurried to think of small things like that. However what she did know was that it was sometime in the early afternoon as the sun was shining brightly glaring at her.

She looked at her surroundings and found them unfamiliar in all aspects.

_Where the hell am I?_

Then she saw something that made her blood run cold then boil. In the distance the Mudemy's clock tower began to strike two. Karin squinted into the sunlight. The clock tower was nothing but a small stick in the distance. Moreover it was over the sea. Turning to the left she glanced at the signpost it said.

Fresh Rocher Hot-dogs!

Karin seethed despite her stomach growling at the prospect of food. Rocher was two HOURS by car away from the music academy! Karin stamped her foot in annoyance. Somehow she had been tricked into a trap and someone, somewhere was laughing at her foolishness. Karin gritted her teeth.

They will pay.

Karin walked along the harbour. There was only one thing to do. In some ways she was horrified at the prospect of hitching a ride. Since the day she was born she had always never ran out of money. Now she had not a single dime on her. (Karin spent her last coins on a hot-dog, coke and some breath mints). She lingered along the ferry's entrance, close enough so that the ticket officers could see her but far away enough not to arouse suspicion. She squinted at the coke bottle she had inconspicuously chucked up the ferry boat. It was already foaming and at any moment it would explode… Karin marveled at the brilliance of her plan; add a few mentos into the coke bottle and screw the lid tight before throwing it onto the ship's deck. The coke bottle exploded, passengers, and the officers shocked, looked up to the source of the noise. Karin slipped into the boat un-noticed and locked herself into the toilet. Somewhere on the top of the ferry, a mother was yelling at her child for playing a mean trick and apologizing profusely.

The ferry would take an hour to reach the shore but Karin gambled on the fact that she would be last. It would take her around 15 minutes to get to the academy and with a bit of luck she would not be late. She tidied herself up by washing her hair in the basin and clawed at her hair in an attempt to brush it. Karin scowled as she smelled her designer shirt- she reeked. She promised herself the first thing she would do when she got back home would be to burn the shirt. Karin stepped out of the toilet building, saying hello to the ticket officers stationed near the arch of the hallway.

As soon as she got off the ferry she ran to the academy with a speed that would have shamed any Olympic marathon runner. Karin ran through myriad corridors and burst into the auditorium. It was empty. Inside, Uchiha Sasuke there deliberating on the various performances he had just heard.

"You are late." he said.

"I am sorry, please hear me out-"

"Uchihas are never late." Sasuke said stoutly. "It was a good thing I did not choose you. What would have happened if you forgotten to show up for the performance, that would not do." Sasuke sniffed at her snobbishly and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I could not believe I considered you as my first choice. Now I regret it. However," he paused.

Karin's heart skipped a beat. Could she possibly be given a chance?

"It is a privilege to be even considered by an Uchiha, consider yourself as lucky." Sasuke finished as he packed his folders away.

With long strides Uchiha Sasuke walked past Karin.

:x:

"See she didn't show up after all!" Ino cried happily as she sat on their favourite table in the coffee shop.

"But I'm worried about her, I wish you didn't force me into your plan to make Karin drunk and leave her somewhere far away…" Sakura said as she sipped her orange juice through her straw.

Sakura's performance was a success. Just before playing the finale she was sure she saw the Uchiha with a look of approval! After the performance he had even thanked her! Sakura grinned. So there was some emotion under that glacier after all.

Ino smiled, "well it worked, as I thought! I am a genius!"

Two tables away a red head smashed her clenched fist onto the table, her eyes smoldered with anger.

How could this be? She was absolutely certain that she was the successful candidate.

The Uchiha had even thanked her for her "immaculate performance". **Thanked** her!

She reread the handwritten letter printed with the elegant cursive writing of Uchiha Sasuke:

_To The Candidate 'Haruno Sakura',_

_Thank you for your performance at the call-backs._

_Your articulation and precision of the piece is worthy of being congratulated._

_However, although your technical skills are at a professional level, you are still a budding in the performance and emotions department._

_Thus, I'm sorry to say that you are not ready to play with an accomplished player such as me in a duet._

_May you bloom in your future career as a pianist._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

A tic developed under her eye as she realized that he had been making a pun of her name, by comparing her to an undeveloped flower.

Suddenly a tinkling version of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata rang from her pockets.

Clicking open her mobile phone, she quickly held it away from her ear, as a loud sound projected out from it.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO BELIEVE THIS!"

She was right, Sakura truly couldn't believe it. Grimacing, and already knowing what had happened, Sakura grit her teeth and replied in a strained voice:

"That's wonderful Ino."

"KYAAA!! I can't get over the fact that I'll be playing beside THE Uchiha Sasuke!!"

"Congratulations…"

Picking up on her best friends dejected voice, she realized how insensitive she had been.

"Aww. It's okay Forehead girl. At least it was one of us, not that red-head bimbo!"

Sakura smiled. Ino sure knew how to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"You know what, Sakura? Let's have a slumber party to cheer you up!"

"Um. Sure."

"Okay! I'll see you tonight at seven! Get ready for panda eye rings the next day!"

"Whatever, Miss Piggy. See you then." Sakura giggled.

But as the conversation ended, Sakura's smile slowly dwindled away. She didn't know when she could accept the reality.

She sniffed as a lone tear dripped dejectedly down her face.

_Why Sasuke…why her…not me…_

Oh they were in for it. Those two little wrenches!

How dare they mess with her chances of being selected! Wait, correction, if it wasn't for them, she would **definitely** have been chosen.

Karin ground her teeth together as she fumed.

Now to plan the sweet hour of revenge…

:x:

Sasuke frowned. All of the candidates were lacking something.

What disconcerted him to no end was that he couldn't quite point his finger on what it was.

He had originally considered the pink-haired girl, but decided against it almost immediate. Sure, she had perfect articulation, however, she lacked something.

And although the chosen candidate had a tasteful style of performance, was adequate in her technical skills, she wasn't much better than the previous one.

They were all lacking _something._

This was irking the Uchiha the whole way, as he strolled briskly towards a local classy bar on the corner of the street. Maybe a glass of wine or too would calm him down.

As he entered, his attention was drawn to a sweet melody which drifted from the centre of the bar.

A young girl was playing the piano as entertainment. However, although she was still a developing pianist, her music allured him.

He frowned, could it be…?

As he ordered a glass of red wine, he closed his eyes to savor the music. Although he was a professional pianist, he found himself admiring the passion the girl played with.

The music seemed alive, even though it was a very simple melody. It was then that Sasuke realized what was missing in all of the candidates.

Emotion.

Even though Hinata would have her Diploma examination the next morning, she still insisted on playing in the bar tonight. She had grown attached to her small part time job, as it helped her release all her tension and emotion of the day.

Hinata smiled as she played, her heart soaring with the music. Early in the morning she had spotted the boy in the park again.

Remembering his smile, her heart swelled, and the music followed her heart.

Well, it had started with a simple photograph.

She was in her first year at the prestigious Mudemy. Her recent project was to compose a melody, yet, she was stumped in inspirations.

Consequently, she had taken her trusty little camera with her to the park. Hinata decided to find inspiration through taking photos of nature.

However, she had found much more. Randomly aiming her camera at the white clouds which dotted the sky, to the little ladybird on a leaf; her camera aimed itself at a beaming boy.

His golden hair shone in the bright sunlight as he laughed at the sky, his arms outstretched at his sides.

The word 'freedom' rang in her mind and she instinctively took a photo.

And from then on, she always visited the park in hopes of getting a glimpse of the blond boy; her inspiration.

Little did she know that a certain dark-haired man had committed her face to memory before leaving the bar.

Sasuke smirked. He had solved his little dilemma.

After inquiring the manager at the bar about the young pianist, he had successfully located her details in the Mudemy Student Profile Database.

How did he get such as resource?

He had his ways.

"Tell the blond girl that I changed my mind." He stoically informed his concert manager, "I've found a better suited pianist."

* * *

**Due to our high level of expectations, we are rewriting this story. We WILL make it the way we first expected it to be.**

**For those who are new here, Musiqua and I are writing a joint story. Be warned, we are extremely slack on updating. However, if this gets popular it may override the priority of our other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

----------

_Chapter 1_

_-------------  
_

Her heart hammered in her chest. Sweat hang in beads, dripping down her indigo bangs. Her eyes were shut tight, hiding their unique colour from the world.

Breathing in deeply, she exhaled through shuddering breathes. Her teeth were clenched tightly, causing her jaw to ache.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

She quickly stole a glance at the antique grandfather clock. Its solitary looming figure was ticking away in the corner of the small waiting room.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock… Creak._

A sharp intake of breath caught in her throat when the examiner entered the room. Being the first candidate of the day, she was overwhelmed with nausea.

"Candidate H1289, please proceed to the Examination studio." A low voice rang out from the doorway.

She gulped. Opening her clear, lavender tinted eyes, she stood up straight. As quick as lightning, her small, shaking demeanor turned into confident; a determined expression crossed her face.

She headed out the door, and slipped into the studio, gagging slightly from the smoky room. Waving her hand in front of her face, she frowned. Wasn't smoking prohibited in here?

Steering her thoughts away, she saw an impressive Grande Piano standing in the centre of the studio.

With its large cathedral-like, dome ceiling, pastel walls, and wide windows allowing the sunlight to stream in, the room immediately calmed the nervous girl.

Until the examiner spoke.

He was an old man surrounded by the smell of tobacco. Aha! Here was the culprit.

"Please have a seat, Candidate H1289, or rather, Hyuuga Hinata." He demanded in a gravely voice tainted with an extremely strong French accent. "I am your examiner, Mr. Lareaux."

She winced and slowly sat down on the black leather seat, and adjusted the height.

"You may start to play your prepared pieces." Mr. Lareaux commanded stiffly.

Hinata nodded her head and placed her pale fingers on the piano. Feeling the soft, smooth ivory and ebony keys , she smiled gently.

She pressed down on the beginning chord, and soon, many other notes joined in. She weaved a melody of notes, constantly changing the tempo, strength and articulation.

_Forte, piano, allegretto, andante, staccato, legato._

The notes flowed into each other, singing out in perfect harmony. The music slowed down gradually, and the last notes trilled to an end.

Hinata took a deep breath and opened her eyes which were closed the whole time she played. She risked a glance at the examiner, and was shocked to find him smiling.

"You play with not only great articulation, but also poured your feelings into it, and that makes the music come alive!" he cried out, eyes sparkling.

Hinata smiled gladly.

"_I am so happy I did well, it was a rather hard piece and I thought I would fail...however, there is something different..."_

"Tell me! How did you do that extra something?" Mr Lareaux inquired.

"_He seemed to have sensed it too."_

"Make the notes so mellow and smooth sounding! How did you dampen the sound to make it have such an interesting texture?" he elaborated, "It takes great skill to manipulate the pedals like that."

"_That was it! The notes were richer and smoother, like something was dampening them. Did I really do something more to make it so?"_

Hinata did not know what to say, so instead she smiled politely.

"Play the next piece, please." the examiner said with slightly more enthusiasm.

She nodded and proceeded to play. This song, however, was meant to be crisp and sharp. The tempo was extremely fast, and each note played individually in staccato.

Before she began, she decided to open up the top of the piano for a clearer sound quality. So, hefting up the heavy lid, she found it to be stuck.

She looked at the lid quizzically, and abruptly stood up from her seat.

"Excuse me, I would just like to lift the lid up." She informed the examiner.

Hinata walked around the piano, following its outline, trying to find the cause of the lids stuck state. Something was sticking out, stuck between the lid and the piano.

She looked closer, and realized that it was the corner of some shimmery purple fabric. She pushed it in, and was able to lift up the top.

However, instead of smiling triumphantly, her face was drained of its color.

The examiner looked up and saw the candidate standing as still as a marble statue, staring down into the grand piano in horror.

"Th-th-there i-i-is..." she began; her long gone stutter returning.

"What is it?" he questioned, rather annoyed that she was wasting his time. He was then extremely perplexed when she fainted.

_Thud. Clang!_

He sighed and rubbed his temples, standing up and walking towards the fallen candidate.

Realizing that she had fallen unconscious, he sighed again and rang the authorities, organizers and her parents.

"...yes, she fainted...correct...come immediately..."

:x:

The head organizer strode in looking thoroughly annoyed, followed by a few nurses from the hospital.

Her father then breezed in calmly, if that was possible, and announced:

"It was alright. She tends to frequently faint. Must be from the pressure." He explained, "Although that has never happened in a piano examination or a concert…"

Their attention all snapped back to the fallen girl when they heard her groan.

""Urgh..." Hinata sat up groggily, with the help of the nurses, and tried to regain her ability to speak.

"There is a..." she began, but changed her mind.

"I found a..." she tried again, but stopped abruptly.

Tears started pouring out of her eyes as she broke out of her shocked state.

"I know the reason why the notes were so mellow!" she explained to the examiner in between distraught sobs.

"Just look inside the piano..."

Hiashi was the only person to stride towards the piano. Lifting the lid, he gasped and froze.

"What is it?" the examiner asked, curious to know the secret. But Hinata's father did not respond. Instead he reached in somberly and took out a plain white envelope.

Hiashi walked back to the group stiffly; his expression was unreadable. Although as he handed Hinata the letter, a look of worry flitted pass his face.

Hinata's face was gaunt as she read the writing on the envelope:

_To Hyuuga Hinata_

With shaky hands, she opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Dearest Hinata,_

_By now, you may have discovered the lovely surprise I left inside the examination piano._

_Be glad to know that you are next._

_Signed,_

_Ari_

The occupants of the room were all delighted when she fainted once again.

:x:

Ninety-seven..ninety-eight…ninety-nine…

"Miss Hinata, are you feeling alright?" a nurse asked her tentatively.

Hinata sighed; she had lost count of those little holes in the white hospital ceiling.

"Yes, I'm feeling okay. Just like any normal person after seeing a dead body in the piano of an important examination and then having their life threatened by an anonymous..." She suddenly gasped, her eyes widened, as tremors shook through her body.

"**The patient is having seizure! Quick! Help!" **the shocked nurse yelled out as she tried to calm the poor girl's body spasms.

:x:

Once again, she opened her eyes to the dreary white ceiling of the hospital.

"Father, have you had any news of what happened yesterday afternoon?"

Hiashi sighed. How would he break it to her?

"Well, they have identified the owner of the body. I'm afraid it was a fellow student of the Music Academy."

Hinata's face paled considerable. Was the killer targeting Mudemy students?

"Wh-wh-o?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"Yamanaka Ino."

Hinata choked. Ino had been an older student whom she had admired and looked up to. Because of the confident way she had always presented herself in her music performances, Hinata had propped her up as her role model.

Ino? Dead?

Hinata couldn't grasp the idea. Her head started spinning again.

_Fwumph_

A sigh was heard from Hiashi.

Hinata had fainted. Again.

:x:

Blearily opening her eyes, Hinata couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu as she stared unblinkingly at the drab white ceiling.

"Hinata, I'm worried about your mental and physical well being. Thus, I have decided that you will have weekly checkups at this hospital." Hiashi frowned down at his precious eldest daughter.

Hinata groaned. Her father thought she was mental. What more 'good news' will he bring?

"And I am also hiring a detective/bodyguard. He will stay by your side whenever you are out of the Hyuuga compound."

"But the police are already investigating into the matter!" she exclaimed. Her father was taking things too seriously again.

Such as when she was at the tender age of six, and had her lollipop stolen from her at school. The naughty little boy guilty of the crime was…expelled.

Out of primary school.

"Nevertheless, I must take your well being into perspective. So I would like you to meet your bodyguard and private detective for this case" Her father stiffly directed his hand at the open door.

There at the door, in all of his one hundred watt smiling glory, stood the blond boy. The Boy in the park!

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!"

Although her heart was beating, for she could finally see him up close (instead of '_observing'_ from afar), Hinata had grown rather cynical over the past year. She eyed the still smiling man.

What was it with the exclamation marks? The overwhelming voice? The cute whiskered smile?

'_Cute?'_ Hinata thought distastefully, trying to fight her agitating trademark blush from creeping up her neck and cheek.

She failed miserably.

:x:

Hinata wondered why fate was so cruel to her. She had never been a naughty child, had always taken her medicine when she was told… So why was she here now?

Sitting a hair breadth's away was her obsession. Not a crush, but her infatuation.

"I'm going to be your knight in shining armor from now on! Feel free to call me when you need help!"

Yes, the overuse of exclamation marks was distracting, but the sparkles in his cerulean blue eyes were even more so. Not to mention his sunlight silk hair.

Why was the boy not in a shampoo commercial?

The radiance of the boy was giving her sunburn. Yes, that was it; she was not blushing at all!

"N-nice to meet you," Hinata muttered, facing the other way. She was sure she'd melt if she looked at him.

"Huh?!" Naruto leaned closer, the exact opposite of what Hinata wanted him to do. "Speak a bit louder, I can't hear you!"

Naruto's hand contacted with Hinata's shoulder. Said girl made a gurgling sound before collapsing on her bed.

"Naruto, be gentle with her…" Shikamaru sighed. "She is the heiress to Hyuuga Corps."

"Her?" Naruto's eyes budged out with disbelief. "So she's a princess?"

Shikamaru shrugged lethargically. "If you want to put it that way, then yes."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wow, cool!"

:x:

"Na-naruto-kun…" Hinata managed to stutter.

"Yes?"

"I-I'd like to ask you for a favour. I-if it's not too much trouble."

"Anything for my princess!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata blushed when Naruto said 'princess'.

"I-I want to know who's doing all this."

"Don't worry Hinata, we'll definitely find out who it is, I mean Shikamaru-kun is on the case! Though he doesn't look like it, he's a genius!"

Hinata shook her head slightly. "No Naruto, I need to do this myself." the girl had an unseen fire in her eyes. "I need to catch the murderer. I have to see the expression of their face when they are captured."

"Why?"

Hinata looked downwards the epitome of shyness. "Well, it's a secret."

Hinata flared as Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. "Well I'll help you anyway! I'm going to be the greatest detective one day, believe it! Let's conquer this case together!"

Hinata gave a small rare smile. It was going to be a lot more convenient with Naruto around her…

:x:

"Yes, this is the Uchiha Sasuke speaking…" Sasuke eyes widened slightly and frowned slightly as he heard the bad news. His first candidate Ino, dead. Part of him wondered if it was a joke. No, definitely not. No one dared to joke with Uchiha Sasuke.

It seemed almost too convenient, a tiny part of him was sorry to see such an aspiring pianist leave the world so abruptly and tragically. Sasuke gave his condolences and was silent for a few seconds. Then he changed back into a brisk business-like manner.

"The replacement… Yes, I already have someone in mind…. No it is not my second candidate choice. Her name? Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke hung up. His marble face indelible and emotionless. Then, as he walked into his kitchen his upper lip gave a slight tremor before shedding a single tear. The Uchiha stopped to take a deep breath and closed his eyes. Respect for Yamanaka Ino, sorry for a premature flower that never got to see its day in the sun. Three seconds later Uchiha looked up and continued his daily business. Mourning was over.

_Some grief shows much of love_; _But much of grief shows still some want of wit – William Shakespeare_.

:x:

Hinata sighed as she rested her head on the table in her dark room. This was her happy place, well her second happy place. The piano was always her first. She walked over to her wall were she stuck photos of people she admired and wanted to be one day. They were her inspiration.

The pictures spoke to her when she was down. It was true. 'Believe in yourself." that's what the photo of the blonde boy eating ramen was saying to her. Hinata closed her eyes and nodded. Yes, that was what she was going to do. Believe in herself.

Hinata was of course slightly embarrassed with her obsession. It had all started with one photo of him in the park. Then it led to a couple more. Eventually she found herself standing in front of his garden taking pictures of him in his sleep.

Hinata believed he was the perfect guy, and Yamanaka Ino was the perfect girl. Both blond and beautiful, they were destined to be together. Why did she have to die? Hinata angrily slashed at the photos of Ino's picture perfect porcelain face. Hinata saw red and in her fury forgot herself.

When she came to, she looked her ruined pictures bitterly. Everything had gone wrong! From Ino's sudden and tragic death to Naruto being appointed as her bodyguard. Naruto HAD to be with Ino… And now that she was gone… The only way for them to be together was to…

_No._

Hinata shook her head and threw the mutilated photographs in the trash. She looked up and sighed.

Naruto was calling for her.

:x:

"Using my superb ninja skills, I found a time slot where Yamanaka's house will be clear of inspectors! Better yet, it's before the forensics come in!"

Hinata gasped, surprised that Naruto could get such a good time. "T-that's good." she managed to stutter.

Naruto shrugged. "We only have 5 minutes though." Without warning, Naruto grabbed Hinata by the hand and they began running towards Yamanaka's Ino's dorm.

"We have to be careful to not leave our fingerprints anywhere." Naruto reminded Hinata as they went through the door. Hinata nodded absent-mindedly and walked over to the bedroom. Why was it so disorderly? Hinata cringed as her illusion of her object of idolatry was broken. Hinata knew she had to calm down, or she'd go crazy in front of Naruto….

Hinata walked over the window. Oblivious, Naruto followed her.

"Good thinking, Hinata. Since we saw that the door was obviously not tampered with, the perpetrator most likely came from the window!" He leaned closer on the balcony surveying the sill.

"Hey, Hinata. I've got a clue." Naruto said.

Hinata's eyes widened. " What is it?

"Green nail polish." Naruto frowned. "Why would anyone wear that on her fingers? If there's any colour to paint, it should be orange!"

Hinata let out a long slow breath, green nail polish huh? That was a start. Naruto looked at his watch. "Time to go, come on Hinata! I don't know what would happen if they caught us here!"

Naruto grabbed Hinata by the hand and ran out of the dorm. He was still holding her hand when they arrived at her manor door. Naruto caught a male figure clad in complete black.

The person _smelt_ suspicious.

Hinata was about to tell Naruto to go slowly and pounce on the trespasser by surprise. But Naruto had different ideas. He charged straight up to the male and tackled him from behind.

"Hinata, do you know this person?" Naruto grabbed a handsome male by the collar.

The male looked disgusted.

"N-no. I never seen him before," Hinata paused. "But Naruto-san, maybe you should let him go. He doesn't seem like he was doing any harm…"

"This man was trespassing!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I was about to ring the doorbell." the male said through gritted teeth.

Hinata tried to mollify the situation. "If you're looking for Neji-niisan, he's not-"

"No," the male interrupted with his deep timbre. "I was looking for you. There is something I have to discuss with you, Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata, looked at Naruto pleadingly, sighing he obliged and let go of the man's collar. "And here I thought we had finally caught a stalker."

The male snorted, apparently he appreciated a sense of humour. "Would a stalker ring their victim's doorbell in broad daylight?"

Naruto crossed his arms defensively. "Well you never know what's going through a mind of a deranged person."

Hinata looked at Naruto.

_Yes, you'll never know._

"You want me to play with you for your concert?" Hinata said with disbelief.

Sasuke sighed, he had thought he had finally found a female that was resistant to his charms. Maybe he really was too good looking for his own good.

"Please do not make me repeat my invitation. You'd be insulting your own hearing and intelligence."

Naruto looked over to Hinata. "That's great, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata could hardly breathe, let alone talk. Sasuke looked worriedly. Did he pick the wrong person again? The poor girl looked as though she was about to have a nervous breakdown. Finally her trembling stopped and she looked up at Sasuke directly in the eye. She tilted her chin and instantly was possessed by an aura of nobility.

"Thank you for your proposal, Uchiha Sasuke. I, Hyuuga Hinata will accept it and be your concert partner." Hinata paused. "For one condition."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He had thought anyone would be honoured to play with an Uchiha, asking something for in exchange almost _seemed_ like he was burdening her…

"You will compose a requiem for Yamanaka Ino and perform it in the memorial service."

Sasuke looked up, surprise clearly in his eyes. He had thought she would ask for something superficial. Flowers, a date, even possibly jewellery…

_This girl is intrigues me._

"Very well." Uchiha Sasuke replied after a long pause. In fact, he had made his mind up almost instantly. This girl was too _interesting_ to pass off. He wanted to keep her and see how she would develop.

"See the guest to the door please." Hinata said in a quiet voice. A servant materialized and quickly escorted the Uchiha out of the room. Only when the room close did Hinata collapse onto the couch.

She had managed to keep a cool façade only because she had her thoughts completely directed on the Uchiha, as a lady of the house, she was an expert at copying people's expressions and gestures. Hinata _pretended _to be Uchiha Sasuke. And for what reason one may ask?

The glorious mass of blonde that was sitting next to her was simply too overwhelming.

Naruto crouched over Hinata, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you sure we don't need to take you to the doctors?"

"Yes," Hinata said, avoiding his eyes. They were just too bright. "It happens a lot… Especially when I'm nervous."

Naruto looked out of the window. The pale man had just exited the mansion property.

"He was rather handsome wasn't he? I'm surprised you didn't faint there and then."

Hinata made a small muffled sound as Naruto brushed her shoulder.

Naruto thought it was confirmation.

"Don't worry Hinata!" Naruto proclaimed in his usually loud tone. "I'm rooting for you! Go get him!"

* * *

**Yes, Naruto is a brick in the story. He's like that in the anime so deal with it! The next chapter will come (not so) soon!**

**Random trivia:**

**Out of physics, chemistry and biology; which subject do you like best?**

**I like physics personally. I'm the type of person that likes logical things and physics is logic.. Hmmhmm.  
**


End file.
